Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 601 - Apprehensive Acquisitions
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #601 - Apprehensive Acquisitions is the six hundred-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-tenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Waterfall Time Kurt heads to the west and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at 64% of the $60,000 goal. Kurt makes a waterfall from a plateau into a cave and almost misses the stream, Wolfie just spawns. No Man's Sky Finding a Dungeon in a mountainside, Kurt opens it so the Zombies can leave and light themselves on fire. Kurt takes iron and heads off, talking about how badly No Man's Sky has been received. Kurt speculates that Sony marketing and pricing the game as a AAA game versus the Indie template it probably is the cause a lot of the issue. Despite this, Kurt will play the game, and likens it to the walking simulators he plays often. Microsoft Buys Beam.pro Beam.pro is a Twitch alternative, it has next to no market share, but has no-latency streaming available which is a big issue with Twitch. Kurt watched Fultron and was shocked when Fultron immediately responded to his question. Kurt says he's worried about a non-established site getting bought, as Twitch was only bought by Amazon after it was established. It might be a talent acquisition as the company is based in Redmond like Microsoft, and the tech might end up in Xbox. Kurt is disappointed as he wished there was competition in the market for Twitch to innovate. Kurt talks about an old Twitter client called Brizzly he used, and AOL then purchased it, and beam.pro sent out a letter just like Brizzly did. Brizzly stopped being worked on, and then it shut down. There could be positives with more things coming to Xbox, and it might even stay around like when Google tried to replace YouTube with Google Video after they bought YouTube. Question: Great job in Sweden, that E30 is sure a great drive. Does it give you an inspiration to add one of them to your classic car bucket list? Kurt reads a note from ConeDodger about a fun drive he had in his DiRT Rally league without recording. He thinks it is an 'advanced' bucket list car. Question: What is it about the Zs that really drew your attention? Cone introduced the Datson Z cars to him, and he thinks they look like the classic sports car he always imagined as kid. Kurt's poked around for local car clubs in Phoenix, but he's never seen one up close let alone sat in one. They are very small, and as he's 6 foot 2 inches Kurt's a bit worried about that. Question: What is your favorite drama movie, I like you rarely have any actual favorites, but one of my top picks is the Departed The Shawshank Redemption would be an easy answer, but as usual, Kurt does not know. Kurt wonders if something like Interstellar or even Lord of the Rings would be categorized as a drama. Kurt says he's seeing a lot of comedies like Ghostbusters recently to not get bummed out at the movies. Kurt digs himself a Hidey Hole, and goes to sleep. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft BINGO: 2v2 - Don't Call It a Comeback and Assetto Corsa (Multiplayer) - Conelanders - Mugello Main Feature.